Wizard, Wolf, or Problem?
by Nicholas Sanders
Summary: [Teste] Lobisomens tem muitos problemas, e Nicholas Sanders que o diga. Sendo um lobisomem, orfão, herdeiro de uma familia rica, com problemas de estima, drogas, alcool, atitude e... Ah, muitos problemas. É um saco. Realmente. Agora, junte alguns amigos com seus próprios problemas e você tem um grupo beeeem problematico! [A história é melhor por dentro. Deêm uma chance xD]
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Nem eu, nem meus amigos possuimos Harry Potter. Apenas os personagens OC citados e aquele blábláblá chato de sempre! MEH!_**

 ** _Capitulo 01 - Nicholas Sanders, Edward Wolff e Vivi Cobbens_**

 _Ah... Minhas mãos coçam..._ **Nicholas** pensou, desanimado. Na casa de Remus ele não podia fumar, e a sensação já estava começando a afogá-lo. Já fazia quase quatro anos desde que ele tinha começado e não tinha parado. E agora, já fazia quase um mês que ele estava sem seus cigarros.

 **Remus** estava se sentindo um pouco doente, embora. Ele ainda não tinha entendido muito bem como ele tinha acabado com três crianças aos seus cuidados. Uma das quais estava atualmente no hospital por causa de uma doença.

Realmente, era isso que ele dizia para si mesmo, mas ele conseguia ver por que. As três crianças eram como ele. Lobisomens. O ministério havia tentado matá-los, mas Dumbledore havia intercedido - não havia porque perder a vida de três crianças inocentes - e ele havia de alguma forma, acabado como tutor delas.

Era problemático. O mais velho que estava no hospital por uma doença trouxa. Então, ele tinha Edward...

Edward era uma criança dócil e muito agitada, não conseguia ficar parado por muito tempo, sempre estava correndo pela casa ou brincando de super herói. O que ele mais gostava de fazer era brincar com "Leon" seu amigo imaginário, às vezes o garoto passava horas falando sozinho e até mesmo já discutiu diversas vezes com seu "amigo."

Edward era muito inocente, e mesmo sabendo que foi abandonado quando tinha cinco anos ele nunca ficou deprimido ou triste, apenas sorria aceitando firmemente o fato doloroso. Seu maior sonho era ser um super herói e salvar muitas vidas.

Por outro lado, havia Nicholas. Ele suspirou com isso. Nicholas Sanders, o herdeiro perdido da família Sanders, que havia desaparecido após a morte dos pais, há oito anos.

Nicholas... Era complicado. A primeira vez que Remus havia o visto, ele tinha ficado assustado.

Ele podia ver os olhos assustadores, um sorriso calmo, como o garoto loiro olhou bem em seus olhos e disse.

" _Você também veio para me matar?_ "

Remus pode sentir o sangue sendo sugado de seu rosto naquele momento. Foi apenas um segundo, mas ele podia sentir como se estivesse em frente de Greyback.

Por outro lado, essa sensação passou após o julgamento, em que eles foram declarados inocentes, e Remus apenas pode ver Nicholas com um sorriso enorme e infantil.

Não fazia sentido.

Nada poderia mudar, assim, tão rápido.

Era como se não fosse ele... Como...

 _Como uma casca vazia._

Tirando seus pensamentos disso, Remus se focou na tarefa que tinha em mãos... Comprar os materiais escolares dos garotos. Ele havia recebido fundos da escola, cortesia de Albus. Você vê, Remus não era rico. Ele mal tinha dinheiro para se sustentar, na verdade. E com três novas bocas para alimentar... Ele precisava de ajuda. Embora, é claro, Nicholas tenha de oferecido diversas vezes para trabalhar e ajudar um pouco. O garoto parecia simplesmente odiar ser cuidado pelos outros, algo que Remus não entendeu.

Ele estava num orfanato antes, quando Greyback atacou e mordeu as crianças... Certo?

Decidindo pensar nisso mais tarde, ele se voltou para o presente.

Roupas, livros, caldeirão... Ele passou pela lista mental novamente.

–Agora, só falta o animal e a varinha. –ele disse pensativo.

–Eu não preciso de um animal. –Nicholas cantarolou, tamborilando os dedos na perna, algo que ele fazia muito, notou Remus. –Eu tenho Rusty.

Remus vagamente se perguntou quem era Rusty, mas deixou de lado para olhar para Edward.

–Então, Edward, o que você quer como animal?

–Um gato! –O garoto sorriu. – Leon me disse que gatos são legais e que ele sempre quis ter um. Então eu também quero.

–Leon, é? –Remus perguntou, com uma risada. –Certo... -Vamos para a loja de animais, então?

–Vamos!

Remus então foi à direção da loja de animais (puxando um Nicholas muito interessado em vassouras da frente da loja de artigos para Quadribol), sorrindo. Edward era muito fácil de conviver.

–Oh, bem, você pode procurar um gato, eu vou esperar aqui. –ele disse, mantendo um aperto firme no ombro de Nicholas, que parecia emburrado. O garoto parecia arranjar problemas em qualquer lugar. Muitas vezes, Remus simplesmente sentia que devia manter o menino perto dele, ou ele iria se envolver em algo ruim. Ele ainda estava um pouco horrorizado quando o viu fumando no quintal, uma vez.

" _Eu estava curioso_ " Dissera o menino, com uma expressão confusa. A " _curiosidade"_ dele era um perigo, decidiu Remus.

–Leon vem comigo! –Edward correu até o balcão onde uma jovem o recepcionou sorrindo. – Moça! Eu e meu amigo queremos um gato! Ele quer um gato branco, mas eu não gosto, eu quero um preto, fala pra ele que gatos pretos são bem melhores que gatos brancos! Ele não me ouve!

A moça olhou um pouco confusa para Edward, antes de suspirar.

–As coisas que eu tenho que fazer... Eu devia ter ouvido minha mãe. –murmurou por sob sua respiração. –Bem, se você gosta de gatos pretos, então deveria olhar os nossos. –ela apontou para a direção de várias gaiolas. –Temos alguns Lycon, Maine Coons e alguns short-hair american, mas não temos mais Amassos, embora. –ela explicou. –Quando encontrar o gatinho que você quer, traga-o pra mim.

Edward não entendeu nada que aquela moça disse, mas resolveu seguir as ordens:

–Leon! O que acha desse gato? –Ele aponta para um belo gato preto de olhos azuis. - Como assim você não gostou? Esse gato é tão bonito... -Edward seguiu o "amigo" que queria mostra outro gato para ele.

–Ei, ei. –Nicholas puxou a manga de Remus, distraindo-o de Edward e olhando-o, curioso. –Posso ir olhar petiscos para o Rusty... Eu vou pagar. –ele prometeu, inclinando a cabeça.

–Desde que não saia da loja...

–Eu não vou. -ele prometeu, com um sorriso sincero.

–Ok.

 **Nicholas** então se virou e correu na direção do que pareciam ser petiscos para corujas.

 _Remus é chato._ Ele pensou, irritado. _Ele não larga do meu pé,_ _ **que saco**_ _._ A concentração para manter seu rosto cuidadosamente composto numa mascara de simpatia e a irritação acabou fazendo-o não prestar atenção a onde estava indo e trombar com alguém.

Nicholas não era muito baixo, mas era muito magro, então facilmente caiu quando trombou.

–Ai! –reclamou ele, olhando um pouco irritado para quem ele tinha trombado.

–Eu que digo isso! - Disse uma garota, com uma voz fina e irritada. –Olha para onde anda, seu idiota e cego!

A garota estava olhando para ele, um tanto incomodada. Seus olhos verdes cintilavam enquanto o fazia. Ela tinha cabelos negros longos e um ar refinado. Seu cheiro era nervoso, Nicholas notou.

O menino olhou para ela, com a sobrancelha erguida.

–Eu não sou idiota, Senhorita. –ele resmungou, levantando-se e limpando a poeira de suas roupas. –E se eu fosse realmente cego, a senhorita estaria em muitos problemas agora. Existem leis contra descaso a pessoas deficientes físicas, sabia? –um sorriso mal-humorado surgiu em seu rosto. –O mundo não é seu, princesa. –debochou, brevemente.

A garota piscou, como se não tivesse ouvido direito. Por um segundo, parecia que ela não estava acostumada a ter pessoas que falavam com ela. No entanto, antes que Nicholas pudesse ter certeza disso, ela se recompôs.

–E o mundo também não é seu. –Ela cruzou os braços, com um sorriso meio arrogante. –Ficar correndo assim, você é idiota?

–Acredito já ter respondido isso. –ele disse com um encolher de ombros e um sorriso ousado. -Embora peço desculpas por ter trombado com você. –ele se esticou levemente para pegar um pacote de petiscos pra coruja barata na parede. –Eu posso ter corrido mais do que deveria fugindo do que você poderia chamar de... Adultos chatos. –ele suspirou dramaticamente.

–Adultos são incrivelmente chatos, como as outras pessoas, e garotos que ficam correndo sem se importar. –Ela disse, seus olhos pareciam ir freneticamente para o chão, embora ela parecesse tentar disfarçar. –Principalmente se são loiros e tem sorrisos idiotas. –ela parecia zangada agora.

Nicholas riu, olhando para o chão.

–Não sei o que é que está procurando, mas está em baixo da cadeira a sua esquerda. –ele disse. –Realmente peço desculpas e, bem. Até algum dia, quem sabe? –ele acenou, voltando para perto de Remus, que parecia prestes a ir acalmar a situação.

A garota olhou para onde o menino tinha dito, e achou sua presilha.

–Ainda bem. –Nicholas a ouviu murmurar baixinho, pegando a presilha. –Era dela.

Ele não podia ter certeza se tinha ouvido corretamente embora, desde que ela não estava falando com ele. Oh, bem. Audição de lobisomem era útil.

–Ah... Edward já achou seu gato? –Nicholas perguntou para Edward, observando-o.

–Você é um idiota. –gritou Edward, sem parecer perceber a presença dos outros dois. –É tudo gato feio! Eu não quero esse ai! –apontou para um dos gatos. –Você tem um péssimo gosto Leon! Eu deveria ter te deixado em casa! –A briga parecia ficar cada vez pior.

 _Ah..._ Nicholas pensou, suspirando. _Ele está dando um ataque de novo... Pelo amor de..._

–Edward, porque você não ignora Leon e pega o que você quer mesmo? Afinal, o gato é seu, e não de Leon. –Remus disse, provavelmente tentando acalmar o garoto.

–Nicholas, Remus, vocês estão aqui? –O garoto percebeu a presença dos dois se acalmando. – Tudo bem, eu vou pegar esse gato aqui. –ele apontou para um gatinho branco de olhos azuis. – O Leon sempre quis ter um gato, e eu prometi que daria para ele de presente, estou sendo injusto, me desculpe Leon. –Edward sorriu e pegou o gatinho. –Vamos logo, ainda temos que escolher um nome quando chegarmos em casa.

Remus suspirou, pagou o gato e saiu com os dois garotos ao seu lado. As pessoas já tinham começado a olhar.

–Sr. Lupin. –Nicholas chamou, brevemente. –Esquizofrenia é comum em Bruxos?

–Por que a pergunta?

–É porque o Edward é meio maluco sabe. –e encolheu de ombros.

–Nicholas, Edward não é maluco. Ele só está numa fase um pouco complicada, as coisas que aconteceram com ele...

–Também aconteceram comigo. -Nicholas cortou. –Ah, quer saber? Não importa.

O menino loiro sorriu já recomposto. _Ele me irrita._ Pensou ele, no entanto. _Sempre tentando ser legal desse jeito..._

–Certo, então vamos para a loja de varinhas. –Remus disse, já dirigindo eles para lá.

A loja era velha e empoeirada, mas isso era realmente comum no mundo dos bruxos. Realmente. Eles tinham o caldeirão furado, afinal.

Bem, Remus abriu a porta, deixando os passarem antes de entrar. Vagamente, ele notou a garota da loja de animais ali também. Nicholas brevemente se perguntou como ela tinha chegado ali mais rápido que eles, sendo que eles saíram antes.

A menina estava olhando alguns livros, enquanto segurava uma varinha de cor marrom clara, que parecia- e era- leve. Ela parecia incrivelmente feliz, corando um pouco. Tão envolvida em seu mundo interior, que parecia nem ao menos notar a presença dos novos visitantes.

–Ora, ora, o que temos aqui... Remus Lupin, não? –Olivaras perguntou. –E... Edward Wolff, além de... Oh, Nicholas Sanders? –ele perguntou, olhando para os outros dois.

–Sanders? –A garota que antes estava concentrada em seus pensamentos disse em voz alta. – Você disse Sanders?

Depois, percebendo o que tinha feito, olhou para os lados, um tanto envergonhada.

Nicholas inclinou a cabeça, com um suspiro.

–Ele disse. –Nicholas lançou um olhar levemente irritado para o velho, já não gostando dele. –Olá, Senhor Olivaras.

Olivaras sorriu.

–Olá Senhor Desaparecido. –ele acenou, brevemente. –Os senhores vieram pegar suas varinhas eu suponho. Aproximem-se, aproximem-se.

–Pode ir primeiro Edward. –Nicholas apontou. _Eu quero ficar bem longe desse cara..._

Edward correu até o balcão, parecendo incrivelmente animado. Nicholas se perguntou se era por causa da sua varinha. Ele quase podia ver arco-íris de alegria saindo da cabeça do irmão adotivo.

–Ei vovô como você sabe o meu nome? A minha fama de Herói já se espalhou pelo mundo não é mesmo? –Edward explodia de tanta alegria. –Me de uma varinha que me ajude a derrotar os vilões! Como meu nome já é reconhecido vou precisar de uma varinha de super-herói!

 _Ou ele é só idiota._ Decidiu o loiro.

Olivaras riu.

–Ah, Sr. Wolff, eu não escolho as varinhas, é a varinha que escolhe o bruxo. –ele explicou. –Porque não tenta essa? Azevinho, Coração de dragão, 24 centímetros, maleável.

Edward pegou a varinha e encarou Olivaras.

–Não, não. –Menos de um segundo depois ele pegou a varinha de volta da mão dele. –Tente essa... Pena de Fênix... –e, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade para Nicholas, – Talvez essa aqui... Pereira, Pelo de cauda de unicórnio, doze polegadas e 3/4. –ele entregou a varinha para Edward.

Edward pegou e logo em seguida saíram faíscas da varinha.

–Ta com defeito! Não quero essa!

Olivaras olhou um pouco ofendido.

 _Oh..._ Nicholas riu em pensamentos. _Ele é definitivamente idiota._

–Era exatamente isso que deveria acontecer, meu jovem. –ele disse, em um tom um pouco duro. –Eu não fabrico varinhas com defeito. São sete galeões.

–Então é minha? –Ele olhou encantado para varinha. –É ela que vai me ajudar a derrotar os vilões? Obrigado Vovô! –Edward voltou para o lado de Remus. –Sua vez Nicholas! Aposto que não consegue uma varinha tão legal quanto a minha!

–Sanders... –A garota murmurou. –Eles disseram que ele devia ter morrido... Escória. –A ultima palavra foi quase num suspiro.

Nicholas ficou tenso, como ele citou seu nome, mas segurou uma mascara relaxada em seu rosto, ainda mais quando a garota pronunciou aquela ultima palavra.

 **-Escória. -ele ouviu baixinho em seu ouvido. -Escória deve morrer... -uma risada sinistra encheu sua mente, e o sentimento de fugir voltou.**

 **Fugir, fugir, para longe. Sempre para muito longe.**

Ele sorriu, sua mascara alegre em seu lugar, caminhando até Olivaras.

–Bem, jovem Sanders, é realmente uma surpresa que você conseguiu voltar ao nosso mundo...

–Oh, bem, você sabe. –ele riu, brevemente. –Um Sanders não desiste tão fácil. E já me disseram varias vezes que eu sou realmente chato de matar. –ele projetou o queixo, desafiando qualquer um a ousar tentar contrariá-lo.

–Bem, tente essa varinha. Cipestre, Corda de Coração de Dragão, flexível. –ele entregou a varinha. Mal Nicholas tocou antes que a varinha fosse retirada de sua mão. –Não, não... Essa aqui, talvez, Cedro e Pelo de Unicórnio...

Irritantemente, ele continuou assim pelo que parecia uma eternidade, Varinha após varinha e Nicholas podia sentir sua frustração crescendo.

–Talvez... Uma boa combinação... Cedro, Pena de Cauda de Fênix, 12 polegadas e meia, pouco maleável...

Nicholas suspirou alto quando as faíscas vermelhas e brancas subiram pela ponta da varinha. Sem esperar, ele puxou sete galeões do bolso e entregou para Olivaras.

–Tenha um bom dia. –ele desejou educadamente antes de tentar fugir, apenas para ser parado na rua da frente da loja pela garota estranha.

–Oh, então você é um Sanders. –Ela sorriu venenosamente. –Que interessante, muito.

Mas suas mãos tremiam quando ela falava isso. Os olhos rápidos de Nicholas pegaram o movimento, então ele parou e suspirou olhando de volta em seus olhos. Os olhos não demonstravam nenhuma emoção e tinha um sorriso educado.

–Realmente. Quando descobriram que eu estava vivo, acho que deu para notar o quanto as pessoas acham isso interessante... Queriam me colocar no jornal. –ele pareceu horrorizado com a idéia.

–Pensei que queriam te botar num zoológico. – ela riu, um tantinho arrogante novamente. - Nicholas Sanders.

Nicholas riu.

–O lugar de cães não é no Zoológico, princesa. –ele sorriu brevemente com a piada interna. Ela tinha um gosto amargo. -É nas ruas.

–Não acho isso. –Ela deu um meio sorriso. –Cães são diferentes de pessoas como você. – Depois, o sorriso desafiador dela voltou.

Nicholas sorriu, com os olhos brilhando de humor.

–Suponho que agora parece. –concordou. _Bem, já faz um ano..._ Ele se perdeu em pensamentos por um segundo.

–Não quero saber da sua vida. –Ela olhou para o chão, confusa. –Não ligo para os Sanders, nunca liguei.

Nicholas riu.

–Perdoe-me. Às vezes eu falo demais, em uma discussão. –ele sorriu brilhante. –Embora, a senhorita devesse parar de mentir tanto... Não faz bem para a saúde. –ele disse com um encolher de ombros e um sorriso ousado.

Ela era fácil. Muito fácil de ler.

–Mentir? –Ela riu um tanto ofegante. –Eu não estou mentindo, idiota. –Sorriu. –Você é irritante.

 _Oh, é o que você gostaria de acreditar,_ cantarolou Nicholas em pensamentos. Discutir com ela era divertido.

–Ah, isso é algo que nós concordamos. –ele manteve o sorriso, sem vacilar. –Eu sou irritante. O mais irritante de todos, não acha?

–Irritante. –o olhar gélido dela estava falhando, então suspirou. –Você d-devia... Devia... –Ela não conseguiu completar a frase, seu tom nervoso era outra indicação para o quebra cabeça que Nicholas montava em sua cabeça.

–Morrer? –ele completou por ela, gentilmente, embora o tom sombrio e amargo. Ele não parou de sorrir, apesar da idéia mórbida. Na verdade, seu sorriso parecia só se tornar cada vez maior.

 **A menina** fixou o olhar nele, sem piscar. Ficou assustada com aquilo, até um tanto paralisada. Mas não por causa do medo, e sim surpresa. Ele conseguia falar aquilo com um sorriso. E _le consegue_ , pensava.

Até que, uma mão apoiou-se sobre o seu ombro, ela estremeceu um pouco, depois olhou para quem era. _Ah, sim, Louis_. Sorriu.

–Senhorita Vivi Cobbens. –Ele disse com um sorriso caloroso. –Você deveria ter me encontrado perto da loja de materiais, fiquei preocupado.

–D-Desculpe. - Ela se recompôs. –Desculpe Louis. –Suspirou.

–Peço desculpas por ela, Senhor. –o menino loiro e irritante sorriu encantadoramente para o Louis. –Eu posso ter me envolvido em uma discussão bastante agradável com senhorita Cobbens, sinceramente, peço perdão por ter atrapalhado. –ele curvou-se elegantemente. –Talvez eu a veja na escola... Senhorita Cobbens. –Sanders piscou, sorrindo para ela. –Vamos Sr. Lupin, vamos. –ele puxou seus companheiros pela mão. –Temos que almoçar.

Eles saíram.

– E-Ele... –Disse Vivi, irritada.

–Não se preocupe. –Sorriu Louis. –Eu achei-o interessante, Senhorita. –Ele piscou. –Podem ser amigos, até. Vamos ver. Mande-me cartas enquanto estiver lá, certo? Eu posso ser apenas mais um empregado, mas me preocupo com a Senhorita, parece uma irmã, se me permite dizer.

Vivi sorriu para ele.

–Claro, claro.


	2. Chapter 2

−Não se esqueçam de mandar cartas... E se eu receber uma reclamação de vocês... −Remus ameaçou.

Após o incidente na loja de Olivaras, Nicholas havia ficado de castigo. Ele achou injusto - não é como se **ele** tivesse começado tudo - mas ok. Infelizmente, Remus já o via como um encrenqueiro.

 _Que talvez eu seja_ ele acrescentou em pensamentos, rindo.

−Eu sou incrivelmente bem comportado, Senhor Lupin. Não há com o que se preocupar. –O loiro não conseguiu resistir a brincar.

O lobisomem mais velho encarou o menino loiro, antes de se virar para Edward. O pequeno moreno parecia estar prestes a cair no choro, realmente. Ele abraçou Remus.

−Vou sentir saudades! Ah, se o Leon fizer muita bagunça pode botar ele de castigo!

−Eu vou.

−Tchau... −disse Edward com voz de choro.

 _Ah... Provavelmente não quer sair de perto de Leon ou Remus_ , ou pelo menos foi o que Nicholas podia entender. Ele realmente não entendeu esse apego tão forte, de uma forma geral, então encolheu os ombros.

Ambos entraram no Expresso Hogwarts. O loiro entre eles tomou um tempo para analisar tudo ao redor, tomando nota do aspecto antigo das paredes estofadas e do cheiro irresistível de excitação infantil... E da tristeza do moreno ao lado dele.

−Por aqui. −Nicholas apontou, decidindo deixar o irmão com seus próprios problemas. −Tome cuidado, não se perca. Tem um compartimento vazio... Aqui. −Ele abriu a porta, encontrando um compartimento que cheirava a vazio já no fim do trem. −Sorte. Deve ser um dos últimos.

Edward não respondeu, o garoto encarou Nicholas com os olhos cheio de lagrimas.

−Eh... Edward? O que foi? −Nicholas franziu a testa. _Ele não vai começar a chorar vai? Eu não sou bom com crianças chorando.._.

−Nada, apenas estou feliz. Não se preocupe comigo, eu estou bem.

 _Mentira._

Mas o moreno secava lagrimas enquanto falava então Nicholas inclinou a cabeça para o lado. As palavras "eu estou bem" sempre significavam, "alguém me ajude, por favor," para ele.

−Você sabe que vamos ver o Remus... E o Leon quando voltarmos pra casa, em Dezembro, não sabe? −ele se sentou. −Não precisa chorar. Heróis não são chorões.

−Eu não estava chorando! Eu só... –Ele foi cortado pela entrada de alguém.

Uma garota entrou _. Ah, Vivi_. Ela sentou-se rapidamente numa dos assentos, era um pouco obvio que ela não tinha percebi do os outros dois ocupantes do compartimento. Nicholas quase riu da ironia. Ela o havia chamado de cego? E esse cheiro... Ela estava... Nervosa?

Era um nervoso meio assustado, Nicholas decidiu. Seus olhos brilharam como uma criança que o Natal chegou mais cedo.

 _Oh... É um ótimo quebra cabeças._ O loiro pensou. _Vamos lá decifrá-lo, então._

−Eh... Normalmente, é um costume pedir licença, você sabe. −Nicholas riu.

−Oi! Você é a garota brava! Meu nome é Edward, eu esqueci o seu nome, como você se chama mesmo?

Ela olhou para os dois, de cara fechada.

−Eu não ligo Sanders. E não te interessa Wolff.

−Ora, alguém parece ter acordado de mau humor. O que, seu café não estava morno o suficiente, essa manha? −retrucou Nicholas, ainda sorrindo.

−E a sua ração, estava boa? – replicou ela. Estava tentando fazer Nicholas aborrecido? O sorriso do menino loiro se alargou.

−Maravilhosa. −concordou, prontamente.

−Oh, então fique comportado.

Ela se encolheu um pouco. Nicholas quase podia ler seus pensamentos, pelo jeito que ela se movia. _Esse garoto nunca se abala?_ Ele tamborilou os dedos na perna, com diversão.

−Estarei em meu melhor comportamento, madame. –O loiro riu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos para parar o mal habito.

 _Aparentemente nunca._

−Ótimo.

Ela batia os pés freneticamente no chão. O cheiro dela agora era de adrenalina, misturado com o medo. Seus batimentos cardíacos também tinham se acelerado. Subitamente, uma parte do quebra cabeça de encaixou.

−Oh... −Nicholas murmurou. −Edward, poderia fechar a cortina, por favor?

O irmão levantou e fez o que Nicholas pediu sem questionar, alegremente.

Cobbens deu uma leve olhada para ele, um pouco irritada, embora ele pudesse ver a gratidão escondida. Nicholas ergueu a sobrancelha.

−Achei ter ouvido alguém que... Eu não gostaria de encontrar. −mentiu ele, com um sorriso. Aquele cheiro de preocupação vindo da garota o preocupava... Assim como o de impaciência passando na frente da porta agora.

O odor das duas era muito parecido.

Não era difícil concluir que Cobbens tinha fugido de alguém, muito possivelmente um parente dela... E estava sendo procurada.

 _Estranho,_ o loiro pensou. _Mas eu posso jogar esse jogo._

−Você é estranho. −disse ela, olhando para Nicholas.

−Você é fácil de ler.

−Nem tanto. −Ela olhou para a janela, que estava fechada. −Nem tanto. −Repetiu.

 _Você deseja Madame._

−Talvez. −Ele concordou, era sempre melhor concordar se você queria alguém mais disposto a dar informações. −Você poderia estar enganado minha leitura para me levar para um lugar e me matar em um beco. −Ele riu da idéia.

−Poderia, não duvide de mim. −Ela sorriu. −Mas tenho pena de matar pobres cachorrinhos moradores de rua.

−Deixei de ser morador de rua há um ano, muito obrigado. −apontou, sem drama.

−Problema o seu. −Ela disse um tanto atordoada. Nicholas por um segundo se perguntou se ela achava que ele devia estar com raiva de alguma coisa.

 _Talvez da morte dos meus pais?_ Ele ponderou sobre isso, um segundo, antes de encolher os ombros para si mesmo. Era provável, mas ele não tinha peças o suficiente para trabalhar corretamente nesse fato.

−Ei! Por que você tem raiva do Nicholas? O que ele te fez? −Edward parecia um pouco aborrecido. _Isso é raro,_ Nicholas pensou, rindo.

−Ela não está com raiva de mim. −Tentou acalmar o irmão. −Embora, ela quer.

−Calem a boca. – _Opa, alguém está irritada._ –E... Eu tenho raiva sim.

−Viu Eddie? Você a irritou. −O loiro disse, brincando.

−Desculpa, eu não queria te deixar irritada, só perguntei por curiosidade.

−Sim, sim. Se desculpe com a dama. É educado. −Nicholas não pode resistir a provocar.

Ela olhou para ele, com um sorriso irônico.

−Você deveria voltar para as ruas.

−Talvez. Mas é mais divertido brincar com a senhora. Eu tenho menos chance de levar um tiro, ou ser esfaqueado por retrucar. −Ele disse, alegremente. Sua boca tremeu de riso.

−Tiro... –sussurrou a menina, estremecendo. Era baixo o suficiente para Nicholas ter que se esforçar para ouvir. Outra peça foi adicionada ao quebra-cabeça que ele montava de Vivi Cobbens. Como uma puro-sangue sabia sobre tiros?

−Tiro? Que magia é essa?

−Ah, é. −Nicholas inclinou a cabeça para o lado, olhando para o irmão. −Você é estranho. Tiro é o nome do que uma arma trouxa faz. Como uma varinha. Ele dispara um negócio de ferro na direção de uma pessoa em alta velocidade. Antes que pergunte, machuca. Muito. Muitos ladrões e gente do mal usam. −Ele sorriu, ironicamente. Ele já tinha usado, algumas vezes.

−Ela é... Assustadora. −disse Cobbens, baixinho.

−Oh, bem, só nunca use uma, ok, Edward? −Nicholas ficou sério. Ele tinha certeza que o menino menor nunca pensaria nisso, mas era _sempre_ melhor prevenir que remediar.

−Eu nunca usaria um método como esse, eu não sou um vilão Nicholas! E também não gosto de machucar as pessoas.

O sorriso de Nicholas pareceu ficar um pouco sombrio.

−Continue assim. – _Sempre_. –O mais inocente possível. −murmurou para si mesmo.

Um cheiro ansioso tinha chegado ao corredor. Nicholas virou sua atenção para ele, uma vez que ele parecia ter acabado com a discussão de Cobbens. Ele acompanhou o cheiro mentalmente, até a porta do seu compartimento. Um toque ansioso na porta despertou varias reações, simultaneamente.

Cobbens quase pulou de seu assento, com um cheiro insuportável de susto. Edward parecia alegremente surpreso. E ele mesmo se sentiu divertido, se um pouco desconfiado.

−Hum, com licença, tem muita gente neste compartimento? –a voz do lado de fora era tremula. _Oh, ele não pode ver pela cortina._ Nicholas notou, sorrindo um pouco. _Pelo menos_ _ **esse aqui**_ _é educado de perguntar._

Antes que Nicholas pudesse reagir, para averiguar a situação ou concluir que a pessoa do lado de fora era um ponto seguro, Edward levantou e abriu a porta.

−Oi! Pode entrar! Temos vários lugares ainda!

O garoto era realmente um tanto estranho. Ele tinha uma pele escura. Não exatamente negro embora. _Americano?_ Com um cabelo claro. Um loiro queimado, mas claro. Seu sorriso era brilhante apesar de ansioso. Ele também parecia mais velho, em torno de 12 ou 13 anos, mas suas roupas eram pretas, como as dos primeiros anos. Não tinha sido selecionado? Provavelmente doente demais para ir à escola. Nicholas tinha notado a aparência um pouco frágil, geralmente de quem tinha acabado de sair de uma doença quase terminal.

Mas tudo isso era apenas detalhes, comparados com a real estranheza da pessoa. Nicholas se sentiu um tanto desconfortável, com os _olhos_ do menino.

Os olhos mais cor-de-rosa que Nicholas já tinha visto na vida dele. Como infernos aquilo podia ser natural? Talvez um feitiço? O menino era uma criatura mágica? Sua mente rodopiou nas hipóteses. Tudo em apenas um segundo.

−Obrigado! Puxa por um momento jurava que eu teria que ficar fazendo companhia para a tia dos doces.

Ele entrou e se sentou em um dos assentos livres, sorrindo gentilmente. Desde que ele não parecia que ia causar nenhum dano, o loiro menor voltou sua atenção para a reação de Edward, que o estava incomodando.

Suspirou. Enquanto ele não achava que era particularmente perigoso alguém dentro do trem, ele realmente preferia que Edward tivesse verificado. Não se podia confiar tão facilmente.

Cobbens parecia encolhida, Nicholas tomou nota. Ela parecia mais aliviada depois que viu que era um menino, também. Ela definitivamente não queria ser encontrada por alguém.

−Bem, olá! Meu nome é Pablo Andrez, obrigado por me deixarem entrar. –Ele disse, olhando para Edward aliviado. –E vocês são?

−Nicholas.

−Meu nome é Edward Wolff, e sou um herói! Qualquer problema que acontecer com você pode falar comigo e prometo que irei ajudar! –Edward fechou a porta.

−V-Vivi Cobbens III. − A menina não olhava para Pablo, parecendo incomodada. Talvez ela não gostasse de lugares com muitas pessoas? Explicaria a sensação de sufocamento que Nicholas podia sentir emanando dela.

Pablo deu uma risada baixa e sorriu calorosamente, especialmente para Edward, que tinha sido o mais aberto dos três em sua resposta.

−Pode ter certeza então, pequeno herói, muito prazer conhecer Nicholas e... Vivi. –Ele hesitou nervosamente por um segundo, mas voltou num sorriso bem alegre.

Houve um curto silencio porque, bem, ninguém sabia muito que dizer. Edward também tinha começado a parecer sonolento...

−Vocês são da Inglaterra mesmo? –Pablo quebrou o silêncio, desconfortável.

Nicholas sorriu insolente para ele, com essa pergunta.

−Bem, acho que sim. -Ele riu. Ele era confundido muitas vezes com um alemão. Então, essa pergunta sempre pareceu muito engraçada.

−Talvez. –Cobbens continuava evitando o olhar de Pablo, nervosamente.

Pablo ergueu a sobrancelha com a reação da garota, mas apenas deu de ombros olhando Edward, que parecia quase estar caindo no sono agora.

−Bem... −Nicholas cantarolou brevemente. -Eu não reconheço seu sotaque. Da onde você é Andrez?

−Bem eu não sou da Europa, eu sou na verdade da America. – _Bingo._

Pablo coçou a cabeça rindo um pouco sem graça, antes de continuar.

−É difícil tirar o sotaque da terra natal já que eu não nasci exatamente sabendo inglês.

−Hm... Oh, bem. Pensando nisso, você tem um sotaque um pouco espanhol. −Nicholas inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Isso eliminava a America do Norte quase completamente. Havia o México, mas ele realmente achava que o Castelhano tinha um tom um pouco diferente. −Conheci algumas pessoas assim. −O sorriso dele parecia um pouco gélido agora.

 _Não é como se tivessem sido_ _ **bons**_ _encontros, realmente._

−Bem... Sim minha língua-mãe é o espanhol mesmo. −Ele deu um sorriso leve encarando-o, desconfortável.

−É, bem, interessante. −O outro loiro encolheu os ombros. −Mas é bem longe. Dá muita saudade de casa, ou algo assim? −Ele realmente só queria se mantiver falando. Ficar em silêncio no mesmo ambiente que Edward nunca era bom.

−Não taaanto assim, eu vejo meus parentes de duas a quatro vezes ao ano. Sem dizer que minha amiga também vem para Hogwarts, então eu tenho uma memória bem viva de lá.

Pablo riu.

−Hm... É, acho que é bom conhecer pessoas que já estudam lá. Quero dizer, dizem que o castelo é enorme e você se perde muito fácil. –Nicholas sentiu seu sorriso se alagar. Ele adorava lugares grandes para explorar. −De qualquer forma, se você tem uma amiga, porque você estava procurando compartimento? −Ele franziu a testa curioso. Não fazia sentido.

−Ah, a gente acabou se perdendo no caminho e ela acabou perdendo o trem. –Pablo riu, obviamente relembrando a cena.

Nicholas ergueu a sobrancelha, inclinando-se por informações. Se essa menina já tinha ido para Hogwarts, e pelo que ele tinha dito, já tinha ido... Como ela não sabia como pegar o trem? Talvez tivesse feito algum tipo de aparatação, ou chave portal internacional?

−Meio que a gente se separou para ver se a gente achava o trem, tanto que a gente até perguntou para um... Como vocês os chamam? Ah sim trouxas, haha o cara olhou incrédulo para gente como se fossemos loucos, ele até ameaçou chamar a policia achando que a gente tava assaltando o trem ou algo assim, acho que isso foi um tanto xenofóbico da parte dele, mas... −Ele deu de ombros. −Eu acabei achando primeiro e meio que em cima de hora, e já que eu não a achei aqui, acho que ela perdeu o trem.

− Você é idiota em perguntar aos trouxas. – A única menina do grupo falou baixinho.

−Não deram exatamente informação de Você tem de passar por uma parede que você pode ou não dar de cara com ela se for à errada!"−Pablo imitou com uma voz engraçada, ficando um tanto emburrado com o pensamento.

Nicholas, no entanto estava olhando incomodado. Ele geralmente se considerava muito bom com as palavras, por que... Bem, ele conhecia um monte. Fazia _questão_. Mas o menino mais velho tinha tido uma que ele não conhecia e isso _incomodou_.

−O que no inferno significa xenofóbico? −ele estava confuso.

−Bem, xenofóbico significa fobia de estrangeiros, medo ou raiva de estrangeiros, e como a gente tem nosso sotaque espanhol e meio que já pela aparência, o cara provavelmente encarou a gente como bandidos mexicanos ou sei lá.

 _Bem, isso definitivamente risca México da lista de onde ele pode ser._

−Oh. −Nicholas inclinou a cabeça. −Entendi. Péssimo sentimento. Peço perdão pela má experiência aqui. A grande maioria não deve ser assim, creio eu. −Ele riu, coçando atrás da cabeça, um pouco mais simpático. Ele sabia bem como era aquilo, de certa forma.

Pessoas não gostam muito de mendigos, afinal.

Nicholas virou os olhos para a janela, sorrindo para si mesmo. Um sorriso era sempre a melhor mentira. As pessoas simplesmente não conseguiam ver através.

 _Não conseguiam ver o terror de uma_ _ **criança**_ _no fundo de seus olhos._


End file.
